Sweet Pea
Sweet Pea is an episode of Milly Molly, focusing on the birth of Daisy-Rose. It starts with several kids from Miss Blythe's class sitting in the police car. Mr. Policeman demonstrates handcuffs with Humphrey, but accidentally ends up cuffed to him. The Police figure out that Humphrey will have to go to the station, making the boy excited as he thinks they are arresting him. Flash-forward a few days later, Mrs. Policewoman is in a rush to get to the station. Mr. Policeman calls an attention to all citizens. Turns out he's going to be a father. Everyone is happy at the news. The baby will be born in the spring. A few weeks later, Milly Mandara and Molly Horren are trying to decide on a present. Miss. Blythe's present is a patchwork quilt, Mr.Ferryman's present is a toy boat, and Aunt Maude is knitting booties. As autumn is turning into winter, Mr.Policeman is thinking of names. He thinks maybe Matthew or Matt for a boy. Mrs. Policewoman is saving Humphrey's kite. The girls think of a kite for a present. Mrs. Policewoman doesn't like Matt. Milly and Molly give up the kite idea as Humphrey can't fly his so how could a baby? Molly thinks of a teddy bear. Milly thinks of Teddy for a name, but Mr.Policeman considers that name too furry. They find a teddy which is quite expensive. At spring, Mr.Policeman is thinking of Chuck, Eugene and Humphrey for names. Mrs.Policewoman says that she is in labor and asks where Mr.Policeman is. Mr. Policeman says he is parked on Albert Street, and his wife replies "Parked on Albert? Roger." Her husband thinks of Albert-Roger for a name. Milly and Molly witness Mr.Policeman taking his wife to the hospital. They buy a truck, but on hearing the baby is a girl, Molly decides not to buy it as she didn't like toy trucks as a baby and while Milly liked toy trucks as a baby, she doesn't like them now and thinks maybe most girls don't like toy trucks as babies, or grow out of liking toy trucks (which is a Slippery Slope) Meanwhile the cops are singing the baby to sleep. The next morning both girls cannot find a present and the cops are a happy family. Milly's mother sends the girls to the station with her present of a lasagne. Mr.Policeman is calling the baby Sweet Pea as a dummy name. Sweet Pea is fussy, so Mr.Policeman goes to take her for a walk, but he is still in pajamas, so Milly and Molly take her for a walk instead. Sweet Pea falls asleep on her walk. When they get back to the station, both cops are asleep, so the girls tidy up in the meantime. There are too many flowers to put on the crib, so Milly puts the leftover daisy and rose on Sweet Pea's crib. The cops wake up, and due to the flowers, name the baby Daisy-Rose. By then it is dinnertime, so Mr.Policeman drives Milly and Molly home, and Milly thanks everyone in town.